gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Futuristic Battlefields
Futuristic Battlefields is a future real-time video game to be developed by Psonic. Gameplay This game operates like most other real-time strategy games, in that the player must construct a base, acquire resources, build various combat and support units, and defeat opponents. Various unit types can be constructed, ranging from infantry to vehicles and air units. The player may control each faction (e.g. Bio-Mechanical Confederacy, Mutant Horde, Mechanical Empire, Alien Descendants, Cybernetic Order, Western Treaty Alliance, European Coalition, Korean Republic Armed Forces, Rising Sun Self-Defense Forces, Middle Eastern Union, African Continental Corps, Federation of Independent States, Latin Federation Front, and Asia-Pacific Directorate) and each side has its unique characteristics and abilities. All sides share some similarities, such as training infantry at a barracks, building armored vehicles at a factory, possessing "high tech" buildings needed for more advanced units, possessing a means to acquire additional resources and possessing a unique superweapon. Its interface is similar to that of real-time strategy games like Age of Empires, Total Annihilation and StarCraft. The player selects buildings to bring up build orders and purchase upgrades, and can select individual units to activate their special abilities. Structures are built by selecting dedicated builder units and placing the structure anywhere on the map. As with other real-time strategy games, the various units have advantages and disadvantages against other units, and the player is encouraged to mix unit types in order to succeed and fight tactically with various unit abilities in order to win. For example, rifle infantry are capable of quickly killing other infantry types, but are vulnerable to light vehicles and dedicated anti-infantry/anti-air units such as tankettes, armored personnel carriers, reconnaissance vehicles and infantry fighting vehicles, which in turn are vulnerable to main battle tanks, which themselves are vulnerable to missile-equipped infantry and aircraft. As the game progresses and the player defeats enemy units in battle, the player will gain "experience" points, which are used to purchase unique abilities that range from enhancing units and unlocking new unit types to powerful air strikes, one-shot enhancements to units, targetable "spawn points" to drop or create groups of units anywhere on the map and even earn cash when you kill an enemy unit. As individual units attack and defeat enemy units or capture buildings, they gain "veterancy" and become more powerful, much like the officers with their higher ranks commanding them. Higher-ranking units attack faster, have more health, and heal or repair themselves. A chevron on a unit's picture represents that it has become a Veteran. Two chevrons represent Elite and three represents Heroic. Elite and Heroic units are the ones who can heal and repair themselves. Also, the more chevrons a unit has, the more damage it inflicts. Factions There are 14 majorly playable factions (3 for robots, 1 for mutants, 1 for aliens and 11 for humans) that include multiplayer mode in the game. *'Bio-Mechanical Confederation' - A societal alliance between humans and machines that made up of human clones operating the mechanical suits as their main armors (similar to the ARM Rebellion from Total Annihilation) and scientifically advanced robotics and cybernetics. They are also the rival of the Mutant Horde and the sworn enemy of the ruthless Mechanical Empire, who forced both of them to undergo the patterning process or be annihilated, thus it can be considered that they are fighting for freedom to keep their biological existence protected from harm. *'Mutant Horde' - A group of human race that were genetically mutated from various biological experiments along with the other creatures. This rare strain of mutation has deformed their figures but also granted them compatibility with other biological and chemical elements. Besides, it is a rival of the Bio-Mechanical Confederation. *'Mechanical Empire' - A ruthless mortal enemy of the Bio-Mechanical Confederacy and purely comprised of robotic, cybernetic and mechanical units, such as the androids, which are usually undergone the patterning process, turned from humans and originally produced. *'Alien Descendants' - An inspiration of the Covenant Empire from Halo series. Alien Descendants or Alien Visitors are a multi-dimensional alliance of extraterrestrial forces, who descended from space and other home worlds that are not originated from Earth. They also entered the war between 3 factions when invaded, with the inclusion of various battles with human factions. *'Cybernetic Order' - Like the Mechanical Empire, it comprises cyborgs and other cybernetic units as human test subjects, and seeks to dominate earth. Also, it is one of the major factions after the Humanoid War. *'Western Treaty Alliance' - Comprised of Canada, Greenland, the United States of America, Australia and the Commonwealth. This faction is a futuristic version of NATO and the Commonwealth of Nations and the most technologically advanced faction, relying on skills, mobility, and highly advanced technologies. *'European Coalition' - An unaffiliated faction of Western Treaty Alliance, mostly designed to be similar to theirs, and the unified military alliance of the European Union, allied with Great Britain despite the Brexit vote since 2016. *'Middle Eastern Union' (Arabic: اتحاد الشرق الأوسط, Aitihad Alshrq Al'awsat) - An intergovernmental military alliance between the countries of the Middle East with the use of military, nuclear, chemical and biological weapons in order to defeat their foes, including those from the west. Also, it has a larger array of infantry types and vehicles and limited air force to make up for this disadvantage. *'African Continental Corps:' Like the Middle Eastern Union, this faction relies on military weapons as well as those for mass destruction despite being technologically disadvantaged. *'Latin Federation Front' (Spanish: Frente de la Federación Latina, Portuguese: Frente da Federação Latina) - A military faction that consists the members of Latin American. It relies on military weapons from the countries of North and South America. *'Federation of Independent States' (Russian: Федерация Независимых Государств, Federatsiya Nezavisimykh Gosudarstv) - The futuristic and intergovernmental military alliance of the Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS) or the former Soviet Union. *'Asia-Pacific Directorate' (Chinese: 亚太局, Yàtài Jú) - A military coalition of Pacific Rim countries organized around the People's Republic of China, Vietnam, Cambodia and Mongolia. the APD relies on raw firepower and tried-and-tested technology to defeat its foes. *'Rising Sun Self-Defense Force' (Japanese: 旭日自衛隊, Hepburn: Kyokujitsu Jieitai) - The futuristic version of the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, the unified armed forces that were established in the year 1954 shortly after the Allied occupation. Controlled by the Ministry of Defense, the Rising Sun Self-Defense Force promptly fights with the use of advanced technologies, powerful ground units, a large, versatile fleet of aircraft and naval vessels, transforming mecha units, robots, the widest range of stealth options, and military strategies, believing that it is destiny to defend Japan from the aggressive Pro-Secessionist Empire and Alien Descendants. However, the only weapons of mass destruction they use are chemical weapons because they reject the use of nuclear weapons since the 2 American nuclear bombs were dropped in Hiroshima and Nagasaki respectively. *'Korean Republic Armed Force' (Korean: 한국 공화국 군대, Hangug Gonghwagug Gundae) - The futuristic military faction of the Republic of Korea that seeks the reunification of the Korean peninsula and fights with tried-and-tested firepower, mobility and high technology. Category:Real time strategy Category:Real Time Strategy Games Category:Strategy Category:Strategy Games Category:Science fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Sci-Fi Category:Military science fiction Category:Psonic Category:Future Category:Futuristic Category:Future Ideas